This invention relates to a vapor generating and recovering apparatus for separating one component from a second component of a liquid solution and more particularly relates to an apparatus for recovering and purifying chemicals in a vapor generating device.
In the present state of the art, vapor generating and recovering devices for separating one component from a second component of a liquid solution are utilized in many different areas. For example, in the cleaning of objects such as metallic tools, plastic parts, and the like, hot, boiling solvents have been utilized to remove undesirable particulate matter from these tools, parts, and the like by immersing the soiled object into the hot, boiling solvent. In bringing the solvent to a boiling temperature, a solvent vapor zone is created above the boiling solvent solution in the tank or chamber in which the aforementioned objects are placed for cleaning. The vaporized solvent is then subjected to cooling or condensing means and is recovered. Generally, the chamber or tank from which the solvent is vaporized is filtered or processed by other means to remove the contaminants therefrom and then reused.